Time To Face The Champion
by ChloboShoka
Summary: After all the trials and tribulations in her journey, Cynthia has defeated the Elite Four. Before she can become the Sinnoh champion, she must defeat Fantina. Will the battle be a walk in the park or an uphill struggle?
1. Time To Face The Champion

Notes: This fic was based on a fangame idea I had where you start off as Cynthia instead of Dawn/Lucas. But I don't have the tools or talents to make a fangame, so it's just going to be in a fic format. Usual disclaimers apply. This takes place after Cynthia defeats the Elite Four. Aaron has been replaced by Palmer because I think he'd be a bit too young to be in the Elite Four when Cynthia is 13. The champion might take you by surprise, but I chose Fantina to be champion simply because she's one of my favourite characters.

**Time To Face The Champion**

Cynthia had an unusual start to her pokémon journey. Unlike the other trainers who scurried to the pokémon professor of their region to receive a starter pokémon, Cynthia had opted to raise her pokémon in Celestic Town until she received her trainer's license. She had always wanted to be a pokémon trainer because she wanted to be in harmony with them. A lot of the kids in her school thought of them as either fighting machines or best friends, but the blonde girl couldn't help but feel that something was incomplete about their ambitions. What would they be fighting for? The glory of a being a pokémon master.

Technically Cynthia's starter was Lucario. He was the first of Cynthia's eggs that hatched. Cynthia remembered it as if it were only yesterday. The imagery of the blue tiny canine pokémon touching her small hand with his forepaws. He slowly opened his red eyes and cried.

Lucario was the only male pokémon in her team, but gender didn't faze Cynthia at all. Some trainers wanted males because they assumed males would be the best at fighting, whilst some wanted females because they assumed they would perform better at contests or chose genders depending on physical appearances. Those trainers never got as far as Cynthia did. Gender didn't faze her. It was a coincidence that the rest of her team were female.

Cynthia had received three other eggs; Spiritomb, Budew and Shellos respectively hatched from those eggs. She vowed to her grandparents that she would raise and look after her new pokémon. Cynthia remembered receiving her pokémon when she was six. She was four years too young to obtain a trainer's licence, but her grandparents saw so much potential in her, that they decided to give her five pokémon eggs, each of different types. It was so Cynthia could decide which type was the best for her and who her favourite pokémon were.

She didn't leave Celestic Town until six months after her tenth birthday. It was a long story that was connected to one of Team Galactic commanders, Jupiter. Cynthia would never forget her slick grin and purple hair. They had been rivals at school. Jupiter couldn't understand Cynthia's peaceful views of the world. Jupiter released her feebas and kicked it into a pond because she thought it was ugly and stupid. Cynthia witnessed what Jupiter did and decided to adopt Feebas. At that point, Cynthia felt it would have been better to let Feebas bond with her and her team before setting off her journey.

Then Professor Rowan invited Cynthia to chose a pokémon from Sandgem Town. The journey took longer than expected, but she managed to reach Sandgem Town in time. There was the choice between Chimchar, Piplup or Turtwig. But there was another pokémon that caught her eye. A gible ran about in the lab and jumped into Cynthia's arms. The pudgy dragon appealed to Cynthia more than the others. Professor Rowan was kind enough to let her take the gible.

It all seemed to have paid off in the end. All of her pokémon had evolved and reached their potential. Cynthia travelled all around Sinnoh, finding various spots to train. She didn't even intend to compete in the sinnoh league until a legendary pokémon came to her. Arceus, the god of pokémon shone a light over her path and told her to compete in the Sinnoh League. If it was what Arceus wanted, then so be it.

Cynthia considered herself to be a spiritual person, but didn't focus on one religion. Instead she tried to see things in a variety of lights, they would all lead to peace eventually. It inspired her to be proud of using various types of pokémon in her team. Since Arceus' call, Cynthia trained with her team even harder than ever. More routines were enforced and Cynthia was determined to give them a healthy and balanced diet.

She received her first gym badge when she was twelve years old. Many had criticised that it took her too long, but Cynthia had no regrets. She was doing things in her own pace and in her own time. Her bond with her pokémon were more important to her than chasing battles. She felt that there had to be a more heartfelt reason.

After receiving all eight badges, Cynthia had found the reason why her pokémon loved battling so much. It wasn't because they were winning all the time, but it was because they loved Cynthia so much that they were proud to represent their trainer in battle. Her team sailed Cynthia to the Pokémon League, knowing that they were ready for the Elite Four: Bertha, Flint, Lucian and Palmer.

Bertha and Flint's team were swamped by Milotic. Ground and fire types had a disadvantage against Milotic's aquatic and aggressive surfs. All washed out without another word. She was secretly disappointed, she had hoped that trainers of the elite four would have made arrangements to overcome the type advantages. The max revives and full restores did get on Cynthia's nerves, she predicted this was why so many trainers fell before the Elite Four's feet. Max revives were not available in the supermarkets and full restores were very expensive. Then Cynthia unleashed Spiritomb from it's ball. Spiritomb's cruel aura was a dark pulse that sent Lucian and Palmer's team on it's knees and Spiritomb enforced an embargo for good measure.

Cynthia had cornered the Elite Four. And out of all of the battles, she defiantly enjoyed her battle with Palmer the most. Like Cynthia, Palmer didn't specialize in a particular type and thus was considered to be the strongest of the Elite Four.

Palmer remained smooth in defeat. With a smile across his face, he faced his opponent and said, "Congratulations Cynthia. You have defeated the Elite Four. An amazing achievement. You are now ready to face the champion."

"Thank you," Cynthia said. "How long has the champion been champion for?"

"I had no idea. But I joined the Elite Four around eleven years ago. She was still the champion back then. But something about you tells me that you're going to be fine."

The doors behind Palmer slammed open and before Cynthia was a block of stairs. Cynthia's team followed her up the block of cold bloodstained stairs. It was no time to stumble, the champion was waiting for them at the top. The final staircase introduced a purple lit stadium and before them was the silhouette of the Sinnoh Champion.

"Good evening," Cynthia said as she entered into the ring of the stadium. The silhouette of a woman formed colour. Long locks of purple hair and a dress matching the shade. The patterns of her dress resembled a drifblim.

"Bonjour!" the champion cried out in a French accent. "Your name is Cynthia, non?"

"Indeed it is," Cynthia replied.

"Tehehe... please enjoy yourself," Fantina requested as she had her hand out ready to battle. "Since I left Paris I always try to learn new things."

"I must say that you dress very extravagant for a battle," Cynthia said. She was suppose to be nervous, but she felt relaxed.

"Why merci becoup," Fantina giggled. "I say to myself, enfin, I will excel. That's why I dress this way. C'est une performance! I study Pokémon very much. I have come to be champion and top coordinator for many years. So it shall be that you challenge me. But I shall win. That's what a Champion does, non?"

The gates close and their eyes were intensively locked. It was truly time to face the champion.


	2. The Battle

Thanks for all the reviews guys, here's the next part. Fantina's team will be the same team from the Platinum Rematch, plus one other pokémon.

* * *

Fantina and Cynthia were both going to give it everything they had. For those short few moments there was silence. Cynthia remembered the drops of blood on the floor and the flowers outside the Pokémon League in memory of the ones who had fallen during their path to the elite four. Cynthia took a deep breath, but her eyes never left Fantina.

Fantina unleashed a dark doll-like pokémon with a jagged red eyes and a golden zip serving as a mouth. Long arms, but three small fingers. The pokémon made no hesitation to slap her hands and cackle out her name.

Cynthia's hands slipped and out came her Roserade. Fantina smiled. Fearless. Cynthia didn't want to admit it, but she should have used Togekiss instead of Roserade, despite that, she didn't want to return Roserade. She hoped that Roserade could tire Fantina's Banette out. Then as Cynthia called for Roserade to wake up, she thought to herself that she should have brought Spiritomb into battle first. Spiritomb's glare could lock her opponents under pressure and make them run out of power faster than usual. Not to mention that being a duel ghost and dark type would be useful for battling Fantina's ghost team.

"An interesting choice Mademoiselle Cynthia," Fantina said. "Her bouquets are shaking. Mon cher, I hope you are prepared."

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Cynthia responded with a grin on her face. "I was prepared for this battle the moment I started my journey."

"Beautiful words," Fantina announced. She twirled and continued with, "But it won't save you from my Banette's graceful will-o-wisp!"

Banette bowed in vain. She raised her arms, unzipped her mouth and sinister blue balls surrounded the front of her face. She opened her mouth and blew away the flames that scattered around the ring of the stadium. Roserade dashed to the corner of the stadium, climbed up on the lamp and waited for the flames to burn the lamp.

Roserade performed a somersault into the air and landed on her thin legs. She placed her arms together as her floral hands rubbed together. A green orb formed from the flowers and enlarged.

"You know what to do Roserade," Cynthia shouted.

When the energy ball was as big as her face, Roserade flung her arms open. Banette clenched her eyes and got hit by the energy ball. Banette let out a large cry as if she had a massive slap. Maybe Roserade's shadow ball would have been the best option, but Cynthia liked how Roserade wanted to make her own decisions in the battle. Her Garchomp was exactly the same, didn't like taking orders and wanted to battle in her own way.

"C'est interesting how she attacks without your orders," Fantina commented. "Is she disobedient?"

"Some could say that," Cynthia replied. She smirked as she said, "But I'd say that my Roserade is more independent."

"It says a lot about you..." Fantina raised her right arm and at the top of her voice shouted, "Banette send Roserade down with Shadow Claw. Try and make it a critical hit."

Banette chased Roserade down the stadium. As both of the pokémon moved faster, Banette's paws were surrounded by a black aura and purple outline. Roserade took a brief turn and had to twirl away from her gruesome grin whilst trying to keep the shadow claws away from her. Roserade found another lamp to climb on, but was beginning to pant and couldn't move as fast as she could before whilst escaping the will-o-wisp. Banette saw the open opportunity to levitate to the top and slash Roserade to the ground.

Only this time Roserade's fall was less graceful. Banette and Fantina had seen Roserade's weak points. She was speedy for a grass type and her special attack and defences were good, but her physical defence had left her open. Roserade pushed Banette away with a shadow ball of her own and now both of the pokémon were panting hard, trying to maintain their strength. With the little energy they had left, Banette unleashed a faint attack whilst Roserade threw sludge bombs at the ghost. Banette sneaked up upon Roserade and took damage from the sludge bomb that splattered on her face. Banette's arms began to glow as she slapped Roserade with both arms.

With the impact of both attacks, Roserade and Banette flew from the opposite sides of the stadium. The distance between them became stronger as the impact of the cold stadium walls sent them both to the ground. Both trainers returned their pokémon and were ready for the next round.

The second pokémon... who were they going to choose? Cynthia had to chose wisely. It wasn't going to be an easy task.

"I've raised Loony since he was a baby," Fantina exclaimed in pride. There was no doubt that Loony was her favourite. Fantina had chosen to send out Drifblim whom she nicknamed Loony. Watching the two of them together, Cynthia could see how Fantina's dress was similar to Driflim's anatomy. They even shared the shame shades of purple.

"Interesting choose," Cynthia said. "I can see how you two inspire each other."

Fantina twirled again. "So who's next ?" Another pokémon burst out of Fantina's dress. The body mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on her torso. It spread wide ike a mouth, creating an image of a face. "Oh looks like Dusknoir is keen to fight." Fantina faced Dusknoir. "Oh don't worry baby, it will be your turn after Gengar."

She didn't know weather she would be more scared or excited. Her racing heart was beginning to make her chest ache. The double battle could be good for her. Fantina specializes in ghost pokémon, whilst Cynthia had a variety of types. She didn't have any normal types with her, which was something she knew she should have brought with her as she had two water types with her, but it was too late. Cynthia had to make the most of what she had and put her full faith in her team.

Cynthia released Spiritomb from her ball. Spiritomb grinned as she set eyes on Driflim who floated around the stadium.

"Oh what a wise choice," Fantina commented. "Your spiritomb looks like it's been raised well."

"Thank you," Cynthia said. "But be prepared to be swept by my Spiritomb's dark pulse!"

With intense purple circles, Spiritomb unleashed round beams that swept Driflim, Gengar and Dusknoir out of the battle. Cynthia was winning. She raised her fists and said, "Well done Spiritomb. This battle is starting to become too easy."

"Oh Cynthia," Fantina exclaimed. For someone who was losing a battle. Her posture was composed. "I think you've forgotten something."

"And what is that?"

"Dusknoir's destiny bond."

"Huh?" Cynthia gasped and stared restlessly at Spiritomb.

Before Dusknoir was returned to her ball, Dusknoir's body became outlined in purple. From the distance Cynthia could see,two swirling purple lights come out of Dusknoir's eyes as she glared at Spiritomb. Spiritomb herself was surrounded by the same aura and her energy evaporated. Spiritomb's head slammed on the floor. Cynthia returned her, and with Fantina left with only two pokémon. Cynthia sighed. Spritomb's dark pulses were great while they lasted, but she had forgotten about Dusknoir's destiny bond. She had focused so much on her allies, that she didn't focus on her opponent.

"I'm bringing out my most powerful pokémon out next," Fantina warned Cynthia. Her smile was beginning to creep her out.

"Go ahead," Cynthia said. "I've got four more pokémon left. You only have two."

Fantina grinned. "Things can easily turn around." She had sent out Mismagius, who swept Milotic, Gastrodon, and Lucario with glowing green leaves from her body that launched into attack. It only took one hit of magical leafs to knock out Milotic and Gatrodon, but Lucario did a great deal of damage thanks to his psychic power. If Mismagius' shadow ball wasn't a critical hit, she would have been gone by now and Lucario would have still hung in there.

Cynthia had found herself cornered. With no one left to turn to. Fantina wasn't lying when she said she saving her most powerful allies till the last moment. Cynthia had done also followed the same plan. It was time for her Garchomp to shine. Mismagius stood no chance against the Mach pokémon and Fantina's last pokémon had better watch out.

Everything was at stake. If Cynthia won this, it meant that she would have the honour of being the Sinnoh Champion. Many luxuries await those who enter the hall of fame. She would gain a reputation of being the most strongest trainer of the region. Many dared to dream that they would be the strongest in the world, but few have turned their dream into reality. Once the battle was over, Cynthia was going to be an icon for many trainers out there who struggle to be the best they can be.

Their audience may not be with them right now, but Cynthia could feel them. The cameras followed Cynthia and Fantina's battle closely. Behind the screens of televisions, computers and mobile devices, Cynthia knew there were so many people rooting for her. She imagined voices in her head crying for her to win.

Cynthia had made many mistakes, in her training and in the battle. She knew that if she had made the right decisions that Fantina's reign would be over. Whilst Garchomp and Mismagius frantically chased one another, Cynthia took the time to search her bag for any spare items she had from her journey. The bag felt a lot lighter than it did when entering the league.

However, that didn't change the fact that Cynthia forgot to stock up. Usually her bag would be packed with full restores, but she had used them all up on previous battles. There was only one hyper potion left. Cynthia stared closely at the pink spray can. That one item in her bag could make the difference between winning or losing.

Cynthia just needed the right time.

Garchomp crunched Mismagius right in the neck. She held a loud squeal as her head twirled ready to faint. She slipped from Garchomp's mouth splattered across the room. Fantina looked disappointed as she returned Mismagius to her ball.

So near, yet so far. After a series of mistakes, interrupted sweeps and unpredicted events, both Cynthia and the champion had been riddled down to just one pokémon left.

Fantina laughed. Her french accent seemed to have faded away during the battle. It was as if it was an act. Cynthia had seen how powerful Fantina could be, and she could see why she had not done as well as she had hoped.

"My reign has only just began," Fantina announced. "We're both down to just one pokémon."

"Didn't just lose your most powerful pokémon?" Cynthia asked. "I still have mine in tact."

"Well I guess I lied," Fantina confessed. "J'adore to save the best till last."

"You don't need to force the accent." Cynthia grinned. "I know it's all an act."

"I'd just love to talk," Fantina said in a soft honey-textured tone. The accent had well and truly returned. "But the show must go on."

It was as if Fantina had been pulling Cynthia's leg the whole time. The glitz and glamour was there to intimidate opponents so they would be less harsher in battle. Cynthia fell for the trap with Dusknoir's destiny bond and she wasn't going to let it happen again. This was the battle of her life, she knew she had to focus more.

"Show me your last pokémon!" Cynthia demanded.

"As you wish!"

Cynthia gasped at Fantina's last pokémon. It was the first time in her life that she felt that had truly been put at a corner. This was the beginning of the end. Every second counts. Gitatina in it's origin form levitated across the stage as it gave out an all mighty roar.


	3. Giratina vs Garchomp

Giratina vs Garchomp

"How did you catch Giratina?" Cynthia asked Fantina. "I thought Arcues banished it a long time ago."

"I brought him back," Fantina replied. "I think you're the first person to see my big baby in all its glory. Misamagius defeats them all before they even get a chance to see this. I am still going to win this match. Garchomp has no chance against a legend."

"That's what you think!"

"What I think?" Fantina giggled. "I know I will win. I haven't lost a battle in years. Today will be no different. Don't forget, I destroyed Cyrus' plans to take over Sinnoh went he challenged me in this stadium. I rescued Giratina from his grips."

"Well, I defeated every member of Team Galactic by myself." Cynthia paused and gazed at Garchomp. "Well, I wasn't alone. I had my team with me every step of the way."

"That's so nice," Fantina said. She pointed at Garchomp and continued with, "but I'm still going to beat you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Shadow sneak!"

Giratina's tail left the ground and he quickly vanished and attacked Garchomp from behind her. Garchomp roared as quickly clawed her way underground. Cynthia knew that the attack would no damage because Giratina leviated across the stadium. It crept along the corners of the stadium, waiting for Garchomp to come back out.

Garchomp effortlessly flew out of the ground leaving rocks flying around the stadium. Out of the holes came a vigorous sandstorm.

Cynthia wrestled against the gravity of the storm that was pulling her towards the back of the stadium. She could no longer see her opponent, and the silhouette of Garchomp disappeared. She saw shards of ice rocketing through the storm and exploding from the friction of the sand.

Her heart raced as her feet were trapped. She hoped that Garchomp was okay. Giratina's ice attack might have taken a lot of energy out of her, but the sandstorm would have made Garchomp easier to dodge attacks. This was the sort of environment that Garchomp embraced.

Cynthia believed in Garchomp. And she believed in her.

The sandstorm subsided, but neither Giratina nor Garchomp could be found. Cynthia's feet were free and she could get back into the position she was in. She could feel her heart pounce in her chest. Her face reddened and her knees dropped to the floor. She didn't care how fragile she looked to her opponent all that was on her mind was Garchomp. Garchomp was her best friend and she didn't like seeing her in pain.

There were massive holes in the stadium. Garchomp could be under any one of them.

"GARCHOMP!" Cynthia shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I think Garchomp is about to give up."

"NO!" Cynthia snapped. "GARCHOMP WOULD NEVER GIVE UP. NOT IN A MATCH LIKE THIS."

You're in denial sweetie. Giratina is powerful and he's obviously too much for your little beauty to handle."

"You're the one in denial!" Cynthia bounced back. She picked up the hyper potion in her bag and honoured the pink spray. "I'm just waiting for the right time to use this. My last item."

Fantina laughed. "You're too late."

"It's never to late to heal my pokémon."

"You'll lose even if you use that item." Fantina's voice was startled in fear.

"Just because you're using a legendary pokémon, it doesn't mean that you'll automatically win. Didn't you suggest that I'm the only trainer to have met your Giratina? Obviously you must not have given it enough experience or time for it to bond with you."

Fantina was speechless.

"GARCHOMP COME ON OUT!"

Cynthia heard Garchomp come closer to her until she flew out of the nearest hole by Cynthia. Cynthia held the hyper potion spray and aimed it at Garchomp who flew closer and closer to her. She could tell that Garchomp had little energy left. She was panting and she was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Don't worry Garchomp," Cynthia said, spraying all of the hyper potion on her. "I believe in you." Garchomp grinned and flapped her wings. She had been completely healed. Giratina rose from the ground and crept towards Garchomp. "Be careful," Cynthia whispered. "Giratina's about to do attack."

As soon as Giratina was a fingertip away from Garchomp, she turned and crunched his tail. Giratina imploded onto the ground. Garchomp dragged Giratina onto the middle of the stadium with his tail trapped in her jaws.

Fantina was begging Giratina to escape, but Garchomp's inner strength silenced her out. She spat Giratina's tail out and slashed him with her dragon claws. Giratina cried. He attempted to tackle Garchomp and pin her to the ground, but he fainted before he could even touch her again.

Fantina screamed. She sent Giratina back into his ball and faced the floor.

Cynthia felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked up to Garchomp and smiled. Then she ran into the middle of the stadium, skipping every hole she could. She reached out and hugged Garchomp.

"We did it!" Cynthia shouted in joy. "I'm so proud of you. I knew we could do it. Thanks to you I'm the new champion of Sinnoh."

She knew she could have been a lot more humble, but it was the first time Cynthia had ever achieved something as huge as this. Cynthia wanted to grow up to be a strong, powerful and independent woman rich with wisdom. She felt as if she was on the right path. Just because she was the champion, it didn't mean that her pokémon journey was over. In fact, she felt as if there was going to be a new chapter in her life.

"Congratulations Cynthia," Fantina said. "I took you for granted. I assumed that I was going to win because you were much younger than me. I am a fool. But I always look on the bright side of life."

"I guess we both learned something from that battle."

Fantina nodded. "Now that I am no longer the champion, that means I can be a gym leader for Hearthome City."

"Oui!" Fantina said. "The pokémon leaugue said if I managed to defeat the elite four and become the champion, that they would make me the gym leader as soon as I am defeated as a champion. That was around twenty years ago..."

"I'm sure the pokémon would keep their promise."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Fantina asked. "It's time for you to register at the hall of fame." The doors behind Fantina opened and Cynthia followed her upstairs.


End file.
